


That's a Wrap

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Caning, Corporal Punishment, F/M, Rough Sex, Submission, actual BDSM, internal come, role play, ropeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes, right there. Yeah, right, right there.” She inhaled and let out a slow exhale. “Good. That's just right.” A chill slithered through her nude body, and she glanced towards the heater. After. After would be fine.</p><p>“Ok, so you're all trussed up now.” He clapped his hands together and blew a tendril of red hair out of his face between pursed lips. “Would you like me to begin?”</p><p>She turned her head down a bit, and nodded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> I don't do summaries, I just do the beginning snippets of the story. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Prompts: Bondage Elliott with a female farmer, when you have the time please?  
~May I ask if the mods are okay with BDSM? If so, can I ask for something involving dom!Elliott and a female farmer? It doesn't have to be super hardcore or anything, although obviously if you're not comfortable with BDSM please feel free to ignore this ask. Thank you!

 

“Yes, right there. Yeah, right, right there.” She inhaled and let out a slow exhale. “Good. That's just right.” A chill slithered through her nude body, and she glanced towards the heater. After. After would be fine.

“Ok, so you're all trussed up now.” He clapped his hands together and blew a tendril of red hair out of his face between pursed lips. “Would you like me to begin?”

She turned her head down a bit, and nodded.

~~--~~

Her bare back arched under the strike of the rattan cane. She whimpered and tried to maintain her posture, bound to the ceiling, with only toes that touches the ground. “Oh.” A breathy sigh, a moan.

It was a nothing word, but it meant so much to him. He circled her, with steps that surrounded and carried throughout the entire lonely cabin. Elliot held the cane behind him and pointed outward, at the lowest point of his back, just where the swell of his bottom began. It twitched about in his hands every other step, swish, swish, from side to side. “I think you know what I expect.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” He brandished the cane in front of his chest, but kept it just where she could see it, where she could feel the wind, and hear the wood whip. “Tell me.”

“I'm sorry... for...”

“Why don't I help you think about it.” He stalked behind her, and brought the cane down just above where the first had marked her tender skin. A few seconds later, when that began to bloom pink, he pulled his arm back, brought it towards her, snapped his wrist forward, and only as the cane nearly struck her did he snap back his wrist. The cane carried through in a lovely arc, and whipped skin so lovely and red just above where he'd marked a moment before.

“I'm sorry... that I read your stories... without your permission.” She stood at pads and toes, and wavered a bit forward, onto just toes. The silken rope creaked from its position on the rafters, but held. All was bared, except for where the rope harness held her breasts and arms up and tight.

“And?” He pressed his body to her back, and cupped at her throat with one hand. His mouth barely applied any pressure to her ear, but she shivered. “Tell me more. Why are you sorry, Kitten? Explain why it was wrong.” 

“I didn't ask. I shouldn't have entered without you.”

He kissed at the pulse of her throat, and up towards the tip of her chin. “You're right.” He released his grip on her, and strode away from her, towards his writing desk. “You had no right. I wasn't here, and at the very least, you should have waited for me to return.”

“You're right.” She glanced back over her shoulder at him.

“Ah, face forward. You don't get to look at me unless I command it.”

“Yes, Sir.”

He felt a shiver of pleasure roll through his body and he had to take a breath in to steady himself. He repositioned the cane in his hand and gave it a few swishes in the air, just for the auditory impact.

Each time, she flinched, then relaxed. Her body, bared as it was, stood as a beautiful canvas of hatched pink lines on smooth skin, supported on shapely muscled legs, and the white rope criss-crossed so intricately and bound her to his ceiling. 

The sixth time, he connects the cane. Aim a bit off, he marks flesh just above those other lines. On the seventh, and eighth hit, he marks just about exactly where he wants. 

She whimpered and spread her legs just a bit at the strike. Whether to steady herself, or encourage something else, he was left to wonder. “Please, I'm so sorry.” It bubbled out, a whimper, pathetic and delightful. 

His own thoughts turn South, and he set the cane on his writer's table, where the whole thing began. Finally, he returned and faced her.

As he'd bidden, she didn't return his look. Not until his hand stroked her cheek and he breathed out warmth on her cool skin. She glanced up and sniffed. “Please forgive me, Sir.”

“Can you promise you won't do that again?” He pressed his forehead to hers.

The smirk flickered, then faded, and she nodded heavily. “Oh, yes. I can make that promise.”

He didn't ask. Do you? He wouldn't ask. He sealed his own smirk away and smiled almost gently. “Then I think I can let you go.” He pressed his tight green pants to her inner thighs. “And perhaps reward you. It must be difficult for someone so strong willed to admit they're wrong.”

“Very difficult.” She wriggled even more, and spread her legs out as much as the rope that held her would allow. “I can be so good.”

“Why don't I put that to the test.” He moved one hand down, and worked at his fly.

Her body lifted, and legs wrapped around him, like this was what had always been on her mind. She rocked forward, and moaned heavy in his ear. Though her hands were bound, she didn't seem all that hindered from getting what she wanted.

Elliot felt the welts under his soft palms and curious fingers. He explored their dips and peaks and held her tight to his body. “You're absolutely right.”

“Ah?” She whimpered and squeezed her legs hard about his waist.

“You really can be good. So very, very good.” One finger delved deeper, where it perhaps didn't belong. But she opened up for him, and as he filled her front, so too did her fill her bottom, just with a finger.

She whined and nodded insistently. “Oh, I can be very good. Please, more of that.”

A low, lewd grin splashed over his lips and darkened his eyes. “Oh, if you insist.” Another finger, slicked by her the wetness that dripped down, found its place at her back entrance and joined the other. “Do you like the way I play you?”

“You're excellent at it. I think... I think I even like it better than when you play the piano.”

He nipped at her throat and slammed with all his force into her front, while the fingers continued to dance to a tune only he knew.

She let out a low series of increasingly pitchy moans, just as he picked up the pace.

By the end, he couldn't keep himself up much longer, but especially not the both of them. He felt a flush of relief, and release, and he sated himself inside her hot, beautiful core. Carefully, he extracted himself, then put himself away. 

“Naughty man.” Her eyes were amused, and she licked at her bottom lip. “Shouldn't come inside a girl you barely know.”

Oh dear. He blinked, and blushed, and moved to get the ropes untied.

~~--~~

“You know,” she watched him carefully apply the soothing cream to her bottom, “that will only make me want to read your things more.”

“Then it wasn't a very good punishment, was it.”

She hummed and cupped her chin while her legs kicked about a bit. “Oh, I don't know. I rather enjoyed it.”

“Mmm. Well, perhaps next time I punish you, you'll have read a similar scene in my book.”

“A girl can hope.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm "dragon mod" over at http://stardew-nsfw-imagines.tumblr.com/ y'all. Go check us out and be naughty nuggets and ask for things if you want. Or don't. I don't run your life.
> 
> Oh, also, I didn't write it, but farmer totally went there to seduce Elliot, got him angry instead, worked him down, and convinced him it would be more fun to work out their tension another way. He agreed. She supplied the rope, he already had the cane.  
> :)


End file.
